Karick's Helm Problem
Karicksproblem.jpg|Karick and his Problem Lockedgate.jpg|The Locked Gate Karick'3 Problem2.jpg|Consult the Sentry on the Soaps Karick's Problem1.jpg|The Mages are Behind this Gate Karick's Problem2.jpg|Searching for the Mages at the Gate Karickpointingatmages.jpg|Aiming at the Mages Karick's Problem4.jpg|The Soap Lying on the Ground Karick.jpg|Karick Free at Last Back to Main Quest Back to Nehrim Wiki Quest Information |} Description As soon as you have recieved your reward from Merre, a miner named Karick appears. He has a small problem, namely a helmet that has become stuck on his head. He found the helmet in the mine and thought it might be a good idea to wear it, as it should offer protection against the rocks. Walkthrough Shadow Song Mine Inquire about the Soap (Part 1) * Speak to Merre Your quest log will suggest to consult Porim and Merre on the problem. Both of them are in the Shadow Song Mine, at the very same place where you finished your previous quest. Talk to Merre and he will mention that soap might help. * Speak to Porim Talk to Porim and use the "soap" dialogue. Porim will explain that it should not be a problem to find soap around the site as miners- like them- regularly get dirty. He suggests that there is soap down by the gate where the guards (among them Sentry Morten) are, up in the boxed over the main gate. Leave the Shadow Song Mine and head towards the main gate, where the guards stand. Shadow Song Mine Site Inquire about the Soap (Part 2) * Speak to Sentry Morten The guard will be standing in his usual place, securing the gates from the group of mages, thus making it impossible for you to leave the Shadow Song Mine Site. Talk to Sentry Morten and he will seem outraged at the idea of obtaining the soap for you, as at the moment dealing with the dangerous mages seems a priority, not your well-being. Therefore, the guards are unwilling to risk getting the soap because of the mages. After speaking to Sentry Morten, your quest log wil update with information that you will need to invent a solution to acquire the soaps. Find a Bow and Arrows Once you have spoken to Sentry Morten, you need to provoke the mages by firing an arrow or a spell (you have no offensive spells as for now, but you probably have a few scrolls) at them so that they soap would fall off the platform. You can complete the quest in various ways ( what you need is a BOW and some ARROWS) Non law-breaking method *Buy a bow (and a few arrows) from Heinrich Lockpicking the Gate *Buy lockpicks from Heinrich (if you do not have any) * If you have a lockpick or two, there is a locked gate close by behind the main gate which you will find a bow and arrows. Provoke the Mages When you have finally obtained a Bow and some arrows, equip them and come close to the main gate. Peek though a hole and catch a full view of the mages gathered around one corpse. Direct your arrow at one of the mages and fire it. Once you have provoked the mages, they open fire knocking the soap from above down to where you can pick it up. Take the soaps ( 2 soaps 'will be enough; you will get a quest update when you have collected all the required soaps) to Karick. Shadow Song Mine Bring the Soaps to Karick Karick will be impatiently waiting for anyone who can free him from this uncomfortable and most unfortunate situation. Freed at last, Karick will be delighted to be rid of this burdersome item and will both willingly and graciously reward you with the part of the helmet. After receiving the reward, talk Talk to Merre. He has no more tasks, but says Sentry Morten might have some. Reward Karick will reward you with the enchanted red stone from the helmet (Impure Fire Ruby). Tips *No need to sneak, no-one seems to care if you take anything here. *Pick up more soap and sell it to Heinrich. It will not be useful in the game later on. Notes *After provoking the mages Sentry Morten will be as if in an attack mode and the music will a kind of a battle theme. Do not get concerned about it, you will still be able to receive the new quest. *[[Sentry Morten|'Sentry Morten]]' will not give you a new quest unless you have spoken to Merre .' *'It will be impossible to provoke the mages if you hadn't spoken to Sentry Morten before' and asked him about the soap. Be sure to follow all the quest stages in order to complete the quest. *Work in the Mine is a Side quest. Following Quest Under Siege Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Top Category:Quests